


Always a Part of the Pack

by FaeTeaCups



Series: Supernatural Aus [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Hypothermia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sickfic, Werewolf Culture, Wolf Instincts, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTeaCups/pseuds/FaeTeaCups
Summary: Lance has a small feeling that Keith’s wolf was trying to kill him.A one-shot that goes through some misunderstandings about werewolf culture and learning that cosmic companions take a lot after their owners.





	Always a Part of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know how to feel about this one-shot. I took all day yesterday and today to get it done. It became a lot longer than I wanted it to be and just don't know how I really felt about it. 
> 
> I had fun making it which counts for me. But, I also didn't like how I turned out. Instead of scrapping the whole thing into the trashcan I decided to post it to the few who might like this story. 
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions, want to talk about aus or see progress/updates. You can see me here: 
> 
> Tumble: FaeTeaCups  
> Twitter: FaeTeaCups
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. I won't lie and say this wasn't a huge mess. XD. I will be making more one-shots though cause I took so long witout writing and I see how much it affected me. >w<)/

Lance has a small feeling that Keith’s wolf was trying to kill him.

Now, Lance wasn’t being dramatic or anything. But, it was hard not feeling the way he does with all the actions the giant cosmic wolf was doing to him. The worst part was that the wolf was smart and subtle so it seemed like none of the others have noticed.

But, ensuring with all of his weird space wolf magic that Lance noticed.

For instance, the first time Lance had actually interacted with the wolf. He started barring his teeth at him and letting out a noise that Lance took as defensive. Of course, Lance stepped back and away from the wolf figuring he only liked Keith.

Of course, Yorak proved him wrong by allowing Hunk to cuddle with him for a bit and for everyone to give him scratches behind the ears. Even when Matt was able to give Yorak a few pets and scratches after the first few minutes of a meeting.

Which was okay since Lance didn’t need to pet a giant cosmic space wolf. He had his beautiful Kaltenecker to shower his praise and love on. Lance also had the cute space mice that listened to his problems and did little things to cheer him up when he was down.

Was he a little jealous and hurt for the rejection?

Maybe a little bit.

Next was the fact that Yorak always seemed to be in the area that Lance was in. If Keith didn’t need him for anything then the wolf always seems to wind up in Lance’s vicinity. Either running around the campsites they would make or rest under the shade.

He was just always there.

If Lance was helping Hunk find crystals for his magic and potions. Yorak would be conveniently sleeping under the tree that was right next to the area they were looking in. If Lance was helping Pidge with her wings then Yorak was there playing with some of the feathers on the ground.

Lance helping Shiro groom his many tails?

Yorak would be right there getting a petting session from the one-armed fox himself.

Believe Lance when he says it gets even worse. After some time the wolf would just be staring at Lance with such an intense look that he would often fidget or flinch on spot. Getting a few concerned looks from the others, but then shrugging it off as it being stress.

Even when they were in the lions and Keith was video calling all of them. Lance would be able to see the wolf in the background just staring.

Right at him.

With his glowing yellow eyes.

It was so unnerving that Lance had to ask the mice to sleep with him a few times to ensure that there would be witnesses if the wolf jumped him while he was in bed. Something that Allura raised a brow at him whenever he asked, but she never commented.

Then the dead things started to happen.

After two weeks travel the group decided to make rest stops on every habitable planet they could pass through. Knowing that their supplies of food and water wouldn’t last for long. Lance was apart of the hunting crew that would go out.

The rest of the group consisted of Shiro, Matt, Keith, and… Yorak.

On the very first hunting trip, Lance was able to sore some pretty large animals. Getting compliments from everyone including the lone werewolf that gave him a smile that made his stomach do flips of all kinds.

Of course, Yorak would come in dragging an animal much larger than his catch combined. Blood dripping from his jaws as he stared right at Lance. Making sure to make direct contact with him as he dropped the animal in front of him.

Yorak has proceeded to do this with every hunting trip.

Lance was starting to make a will in secret ever since the event.

“Thanks for letting Kal stay with you Hunk.”

“No problem! But, are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I still have extra blankets in Red and the small heater Allura gave us,” Lance informed, cooing at Kaltenecker that gave a distressed moo from where she laid. The poor thing having to deal with the freezing cold outside as Lance transferred her to Hunk’s lion.

“… Alright, just be careful? Between all the lions Red and Green are the smallest. With Red being completely out of his element.” Hunk informed, making Lance sigh as he nodded his head.

He didn’t want to tell his friend that the inside of his pilot’s room was freezing. Red was only able to give Lance enough heat so he wouldn’t die. For the rest of his energy is being conserved to keep his body from turning into a Popsicle in the freezing temperature.

Lance didn’t mind as he knew that the lions were becoming exhausted from the constant flying and battles. It was the reason why they had to make an emergency landing on the planet. In order to do as many repairs as they could in the blizzards outside.

Along with trying to find some more supplies since their own rations were dwindling.

Speaking of which…

“Hunk?” Lance said, his voice sweet as he stood up from where Kaltenecker laid. Making sure to move a few blankets on her before turning to his best friend.

Hunk raised a brow at the almost ominous aura that seemed to be emitting from his best friend. Soon his face turned that of fear as Lance stared at him with such a dangerous intent that he couldn’t help slowly hiding behind his pilot’s chair.

“I am relying on you to keep Kaltenecker safe,” Lance informed, his voice giving a warning tint that didn’t need to be explained. Hunk gave a large gulp before nodding his head allowing Lance to give the other a bright smile before he headed for the exit.

Kaltenecker gave a distressed moo again at seeing Lance leave.

“Don’t worry sweet girl! This is only temporary!” Lance reassured, getting the animal to give Lance a long stare before laying her head back down.

Hunk gave Kaltenecker a pat on the head before he summoned his magic. Lance couldn’t help watch in awe as Hunk poured his power and incantations into red crystals. Watching as they started to glow to life before floating into the air at a lazy pace.

“Thanks, Hunk.” Lance thanked, getting a wave of the hand from the witch as they headed outside. Both wincing at the massive temperature drop as soon as they stepped outside of Yellow.

“Do you think Keith, Krolia, and Yorak will find anything in this mess?” Hunk asked, looking around with a shiver at the heavy blizzard that blew all around them. It was so thick that you could barely see two feet in front of you.

The only way they knew where to go was the glowing flares that Coran had produced for them. It made things easier for all of them to figure out who was where. A few times Lance had smashed into someone because he wasn’t able to see them.

Of course, there was worry about hostile creatures that could be living on the planet. Which is why all the lions were on high alert for their paladins and were ready to place down their shields or defend them from harm.

The only reason why they didn’t have their shields up right now was to conserve their energy.

‘Have to cut corners to make it.’ Lance mused, trudging through the snow with Hunk in order to check on the others.

Following the glowing lights until they came to the Green Lion.

“Pidge? You in there?!” Lance shouted, getting Green to let out an annoyed rumble as she slowly opened her jaws. Allowing Hunk and Lance inside to be greeted with a very disgruntled Matt.

“Matt, how are you guys holding up?” Hunk asked, worried as he immediately brought out a few of his crystals. Allowing a few of the floating heat sources to fly around the harpy who gave a sigh of relief.

“As best as we can. The feathers usually help us in the cold, but when wet...” Matt sighed, wincing as he showed some of his still damp feathers. The two siblings had quickly repaired as much as they could of green before rushing back inside.

Lance was sympathetic as he watched Hunk whisper out more spells. Placing a hand on the wings and watching as a glowing yellow light washed over it. Allowing the feathers to dry faster and getting Matt to let out a sigh of pure relief as he watched the witch work.

“Pidge?” Lance asked, getting a loud groan coming from the closed door towards the pilot’s room.

“She’s in the nest right now with her weird floating bug things,” Matt explained.

“THEY’RE CATERPILLARS YOU IGNORANT SWINE!”

“Sorry, her weird floating caterpillars that remind me of a tribble,” Matt informed, in a deadpan voice that made Hunk and Lance chuckle.

“Hunk, I’m going to check on our resident alteans and then Shiro. You good?” Lance asked, heading back towards the exit and getting another annoyed rumble as the Green Lion once again open her mouth.

“Alright! Do you have your rations?” Hunk asked, getting a nod from Lance before he headed out. Holding himself when a particularly powerful wind smashed into his body. Almost knocking him to the ground as the mouth behind him closed immediately.

‘Why couldn’t we land on a tropical paradise planet?’ Lance mused, moving through the snow with a few grunts.

Even when Lance used Red to melt a nice flat area for them to land. Snow had already piled up to the point of where it was up to the knees. There were a few attempts to shovel and even melt the snow for easier paths.

But, in just a matter of thirty minutes, all their hard work would be wasted.

Lance honestly wondered if Lady Luck was making fun of them.

When Lance finally came to Blue he noticed that Coran seemed to be outside. Dumping out what seemed to be dirty water onto the side. Letting out a grumble as some of the water was already freezing to the bowl.

“Coran?” Lance called, getting the man to look up from his spot before giving Lance a bright smile.

“Lance! What are you doing out here? You should be instead of keeping warm.” Coran scolded, already seeing the small shivers that Lance would do every so often.

“I just wanted to check on everyone before I do. Has Keith’s group come back from hunting yet?” Lance asked, getting Coran to nod his head as he noticed towards their left. Frowning, Lance took out one of his lights and turned it on to see a large amount of frozen blood leading to the Black Lion.

Thankfully, none of it matched the color that belonged to anyone on the team.

Which meant the hunt must have been successful.

“I’m surprised they were able to find something in this wasteland! Especially something so big! They were even able to find some vegetables that were buried deep in the ground. It’s fascinating.” Coran stated, getting Lance to nod as he shivered at the site of the blood.

While Lance was happy that they were able to get something. He was also nervous about all the blood that was on the ground. Open blood like that can usually attract predators and they still didn’t know what could possibly be lurking in the darkness.

“Where are Allura and Romelle?” Lance asked, looking around to see if the two altean women were out.

“Right, here Lance.” Spoke a voice from behind.

Lance didn’t scream as much as he let out a high pitched squeak. Something he would deny making as he jumped a bit a the sudden appearance of the two women. Getting fond looks from both as they trudged through the snow.

“How are you two holding up?” Lance asked, getting raised brows from everyone around him.

If Lance could blush, he probably would at this point.

“Alteans are an adaptable species. So we are doing far better than most.” Allura said, her voice holding amusement along with worry.

“Lance, you should retire to your lion. Our scanners have shown that it’s getting colder. I believe that we’re about to go into the night on this planet.” Romelle informed. Which made sense for Lance noticed how it was getting harder to see as he moved around camp.

“I will, I just want to check on the others before I go. Keith’s group is the last I’ll be visiting.” Lance stated, getting a deep frown from Coran. But, the man didn’t comment as he knew how stubborn Lance could be.

Allura seemed to have the same thinking as she nodded her head. Reaching out to Lance and placing a warm hand on his shaking shoulder. There was a look in her eyes that told him he better hurry up and get warmed in Red.

“You guys be careful and stay warm! Keep the communications lines on!” Lance scolded, using the ‘parent’ voice that made them all groan. Except for Coran who chuckled at Lance’s antics and patted his shoulder.

With a few more words Lance was once again off towards the black lion. Wincing at how the flares that were lighting the way are getting buried under the constant snowfall. Making the light look a little ominous as he continued his way towards the Black Lion.

Looking back Lance couldn’t even see the Blue Lion anymore. Only darkness and raging storm that continued to pelt cold snow onto him. He couldn’t help trudged just a little fast as the darkness grew more and the shadows looked like they were moving.

He couldn’t help scramble to the Black Lion until it was finally in site. Seeing light and even a few fires as he watched a few busybodies word. Lance jumped a bit as he saw Yorak look up from where he was laying.

Those glowing yellow eyes looking at him intently as Lance trudged further into the dugout area. Alerting everyone to his presence as he stumbled into it.

“Lance! What are you doing here?!” Keith demanded, hurrying over to Lance’s side and fretting when he noticed the human shivering in front of him. Lance wouldn’t admit that he felt warmth bloom in the pit of his stomach.

Especially when Keith started grabbing his body and cuddling him close to his large one. Which was arguably very warm and Lance couldn’t help melt beside the other. A part of him wishing he could just kiss the other’s lips and feel the warmth on them.

He wondered if Keith’s lips were soft?

He wondered what Keith’s lips taste like?

“Came to check on everyone. I’ll be heading back to Red soon.” Lance explained, watching as Krolia and Shiro also came over to him. 

Shiro gave Lance a frown as he noticed that he was still shivering in Keith’s hold. Using one of his many tails to wrap around Lance in order to warm the other further. Lance let out a pleased hum in thanks while Krolia looked at him fondly.

But, there was also a scolding look.

“I know,” Lance whined, getting a snort from Keith and a questioning look from Shiro.

“You know and yet here you are?” Krolia asked, getting Lance to grumble out before giving the group a pout. Earning a few chuckles and even a snicker from Keith when Lance was shut down by another parental stare from Krolia.

“Also, I heard you guys got something! What is it?” Lance asked, noticing how Keith seem to preen as he gently moved Lance to see the massive beast they were currently working on. It looked like a cross between a deer and a chicken.

Something that Lance would say he’s never seen before. It was huge with thick white feathers covering its entire body. Lance could tell it probably blended in easily with the environment. So it was a huge foot to probably find it and also take it down. Since there were large horns protruding from the creatures head and massive clawed feet.

“Keith actually took it down himself,” Krolia spoke, looking at her son with knowing grin.

“Really? Looks like you’ve got some skills samurai.” Lance teased, noticing and feeling how Keith puffed out his chest in pride. Even Shiro snorted at the action and playfully flicked the other’s head. Getting the werewolf to let out a low huff before rolling his eyes at the other.

“Still, we better get everything packed up and preserved. With the temperatures dropping as they are. The animal will be frozen solid before we can store even half of it.” Shiro explained, getting a grunt of agreement from Krolia as she grabbed her sword.

“I’ll head back to Red then.” Lance mused, already mourning the loss of warmth from Shiro’s tails as they uncurled themselves.

“I can walk you back.” Keith offered, a small red blush on his cheeks that made Lance want to coo for how adorable it looked.

But, another sound like a loud sigh came from the side and Lance jumped at the side of Yorak appearing right beside them. The wolf only blinking at Lance’s startled yelps while Keith continued his tight hold around him.

“Easy, it’s just Yorak. Nothing to be afraid of.” Keith informed, reaching out to pet the head of his faithful companion.

“Easy for you to say,” Lance grumbled, giving Yorak a nervous side look.

“What?” Keith asked, confused at Lance’s grumbling.

“It’s nothing… well… maybe. I just don’t think your wolf likes me very much.” Lance replied, stepping a bit in order to be as far away from the wolf as he possibly could.

Keith had a shocked look on his features at his statement. Looking over at Yorak who gave the other a deadpan expression before looking back at Lance. But, Lance didn’t really want to talk about the topic and wiggled out of Keith’s vice-like gripe.

“I’ll head back to red before the snow gets too deep! Check in after you guys are done!” Lance yelled, running to the edge of the dig out and climbing back up.

“Lance!” Keith protested but could do nothing as the other already scrambled away into the blizzard.

“Keith, I think I’ve had enough discussions with you about communication.” Shiro groaned, taking the cut pieces of meet from Krolia into plastic packages before sealing them.

“Does he even know about werewolf culture?” Krolia asked, getting Keith’s face to turn a bright red. Getting both Shiro and Krolia to let out small disappointed sighs from their persons. Keith bristled at the action and was about to retort when Yorak let out a loud snarl.

The werewolf didn’t even have to ask what’s wrong before he too was snarling. His body shifting a bit as he looked into the snowy darkness around them.

“Keith? What’s wrong?”

“Something out there...”

* * *

 

“Ugha, I feel like one of those people who suggest the whole either it’s me or the dog!” Lance shouted, knowing well that the blizzard would cover up any of his rambling as he headed towards Red. The snow becoming even heavier as he made his way back to his lion.

“I am not like those people. I refuse to be one of those people!” Lance said, fighting his way through the wet snow and feeling his body tremble from the force of nature the planet had.

“Oh, who am I kidding? Keith probably doesn’t even like me in that way.” Lance mumbled, his heart feeling cold the snow outside at his realization.

The sound of snow crunching to his left made Lance look over only to see nothing. The atmosphere grew tense for the paladin as he slowly drew out his bayard. Looking around the scene as he could feel that he wasn’t alone.

His stomach curling in anxiously as he looked around at his surroundings. Hating the fact that with the darkness and the howling wind he was pretty much flying blind.

Slowly, he started making his back towards the Red Lion. Feeling the other’s presence giving out roars of concern and warning. In fact, all of the lions were now roaring in a union as they could all sense an intruder in the camp.

A bright light could be seen with a few of the particle barriers the mechanical beasts activated. The soft green, yellow, blue and purple glow illuminating the area. Allowing Lance to see better than before and making his eyes widen at the creature that was now revealed from its shadow hiding place.

“Holy Crow,” Lance whispered, seeing the massive creature look at him with such hunger that his body trembled with a new emotion.

Fear.

The creature was massive and looked to be something like a massive bear. Except this creature was much larger than the ones on earth with multiple eyes and spikes protruding out of its body. Its mouth was open and showed two rows of teeth covered in blood and drool.

Lance didn’t hesitate and started shooting at the creature. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to run or dodge well in the thick snow. The blast hit its mark and the creature roar in pain and rage as Lance hit it directly into a few of its eyes. Blinding of half of its vision as it charged towards him.

“Guys! HELP!” Lance shouted, opening his communication as he started firing onto the creature. The blast affecting the animal, but not slowing it down the least. He heard the screams and shouts of everyone in his helmet.

But, he couldn’t truly place the words together as the bear used it’s massive claws and swatted him to the ground. The blow was strong and Lance gave out a small gasp as he heard parts of his armor break from the impact.

Thankfully, the armor did as it was made for and absorbed most of the blow for Lance as he smashed into the deep snow. Lance would remember to thank Coran and Pidge for updating the suites if he survives the encounter.

“Ow.” Lance wheezed, scrambling to get up even in his disoriented state. Panicking when he felt a stick of horrendously cold air touching his skin.

Looking down Lance noticed that a part of his suite was ripped and that he was bleeding from the side. Making the paladin panic to cover it from the cold in fear of getting frostbite with how the temperature was. Already the heating system of the suite was malfunctioning and Lance started to feel the actual cold atmosphere of the planet.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.” Lance whimpered, trying to cover the cut with some of his ripped suits as he held up his fun. Blasting at the creature that started charging at him again. But, just as the creature was about to pounce on him a flash of neon yellow filled his vision.

Before two enraged snarls were added to the fighting.

“Keith! Yorak!” Lance cried, watching the two wolves battle the animal. Yorak having a good portion of his face in his jaws while Keith had the throat of the creature.

It was a little frightening at how fast the two were able to take down the creature. With just a few twists of their bodies and force of their jaws. The animal slumped down into the ground with two triumphant wolves howling into the frozen air.

“Keith!” Lance cried, trying to get up from where he was thrown into. Whimpering at the fact that he seemed to be stuck when some snow piled onto his body.

The massive black wolf sharked towards Lance with Yorak following close behind. The two quickly digging the human out of the snow before huddling against him close. Lance’s body shaking so hard that Keith gave out pained whimpers for the human as Yorak glowed a bright neon blue again.

In flash of beautiful lights, Lance went from being outside to into the Red Lion’s pilot room.

“Cold.” Lance managed out. His teeth were chattering so bad that he feared they would break or that he would bite off his own tongue.

Lance watched as Keith beautifully shifted back into his human form. Frantically shouting his name as he started ripping apart his soaked suit and armor. The communications system in the lion they were blaring with everyone’s voice.

But, Lance could feel his vision blur.

The last thing he saw was the anguished eyes of both violet and yellow.

* * *

 

Lance awoke to the feeling of stiff muscles, cold, and wonderful warmth. He could hear someone’s soft whispers as they were holding a conversation and the feel of hands tracing patterns on his arm. Everything would have been wonderful if Lance didn’t feel downright terrible.

Also, his side hurt worse than the time that Pidge shocked him with her bayard.

“Lance?”

“Keith?” Lance managed to croak out. His eyes feeling like they were glued shut as he managed to open them. Seeing the handsome face of Keith staring at him with those gorgeous violets. Seriously, he could write poems about them.

He’s actually had and they were all neatly placed in a metal box somewhere.

“I’m glad you think my face and eyes are that great.” Keith chuckled, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he reached out to cup his face.

“Did I say all that out loud?” Lance mused, loving the feel of Keith’s skin on his own while the other helps him drive some liquids. All that he was answered with was a small snort as Keith watered him down before giving him a bit of food.

“Where?” Lance murmured, trying to look around and yet having no strength to do so.

“We’re in Red, but we’ve decided to land on a different planet. While still cold, it isn’t nearly as bad as the one we were on.” Keith explained, gently taking off some patch from his forehead.

Before Lance could ask what it was another replaced it. This one cooler and for once Lance basked in it for his head felt like the sun at this point. It wasn’t comfortable in the least and Lance whined as much.

“I’m not surprised. Being in the cold for so long had dropped your immune system. You’re not only dealing with hypothermia but the case of what Hunk calls Space Flu.” Keith explained, making Lance groan.

“Wait… I’m not.” Lance started, feeling a bit embarrassed as he tried to check if he was naked under the sheets. Keith rolled his eyes while something besides Lance gave out a long drawn out huff.

Oh worm, he indeed was very much naked under the sheets.

Also, there was something massive in bed with him.

“Sorry, we actually made a bit of a mess in your room,” Keith informed, brushing away a few strands of hair away from his face. Lance leaned into the touch and nuzzled into those fingers that were touching him so delicately.

“…. Wait a minute. By mess, what do you mean?” Lance asked, suddenly wide awake as he looked at Keith. Who was giving him a now sheepish look as he looked around the room. Making Lance glance over to see that there was water everywhere and the clothes he usually wears looked to have been used too...

“You used my clothes to clean up the water?”

“Well, we didn’t clean up all of it.”

“Why did you use your clothes?!”

“Because I didn’t want to freak you out by also being naked!”

“Well! …. Actually, yeah I probably would have. But, my clothes!”

“I’ll get you new ones!”

“With what money?!”

“Shiro’s money!”

“EXCUSE ME!?” shouted a voice from the communications system. Allowing Lance to look to see Shiro’s face pop up on the screen. This look on his face was hilarious and Lance would laugh if he wasn’t in so much pain.

“Why are you using my money?! Get your own money!” Shiro informed, making Keith roll his eyes as he shouted back at the screen.

“You took out life insurance, right? And you technically died! We can get in on that!”

“Keith how cou-… actually.” Shiro mused, a serious expression on his features as he actually gave it a thought.

“Shiro!” Matt scolded, popping up another screen showing the two Holt siblings bundle up in a large number of blankets.

“What! That would pay off school fees!”

“…. Actually, now that you said that.”

“Guys, can we have some privacy please!” Keith begged, making Pidge snicker and the two men roll their eyes. With a promise for updates on Lance, the calls were ended and Keith made sure to send a message to everyone else Lance’s status.

“Shit, I should have taken life insurance then,” Lance whispered, getting Keith to freeze as he looked over at Lance.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked the humorous atmosphere in the room fizzled out like a droplet of water in the Sahara desert.

“I died.” was all Lance needed to say. His lips trembling as his vision blurred a bit with tears.

Lance guessed that he never really got over the fact that he had died in the war. Don’t get him wrong, he knew something like this wasn’t easy to get over. But, he considered his experience not as bad as what Shiro had gone through.

Again, Lance knew that everyone had different pains…

… but…

A soft rumble from beside him alerted Lance that there was still something huge laying in bed with him. When Lance turned his head his vision was filled with a glowing yellow and he was surprised to see Yorak protectively watching over his side.

“Lance… I’m so sorry.” Keith whispered, leaning down in order for their foreheads to touch. Allowing Lance to look back at Keith and give him a watery smile before he starts crying.

Of course, Lance will blame it on the fever and the hypothermia. But, he just let everything out to bare as he sobbed into Keith’s neck. The werewolf whispering soothing words to him over and over as he held Lance close.

“I promise you that I won’t ever leave you again. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I swear I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll protect you. I won’t leave you.” Keith spoke, his tone determined and sincere as he nuzzled into his cheek.

Rubbing his neck a bit over him in order to scent mark him. Something that became soothing to Lance and that he missed dearly when the wolf joined the Blade of Marmora. Yorak giving Lance a few licks to the face here and there to also show he was there.

Lance was overwhelmed by the support and continued to cry. Weakly wrapping his arms around Keith as the other started peppering kisses onto his face. His eyes glowing a crimson red that looked like a mist over the violet.

“Stay with me?” Lance asked, gripping onto Keith’s shirt and a bit of the raven hair that always smelt so good to Lance.

“Always, I’ll always stay with you,” Keith promised, chuckling when Red also gave a rumble to Lance. The lion promising the other that he too would stay with his paladin. Already giving a bit of a mournful roar at being unable to do anything for his paladin. 

“Keith… when I’m not so sick… I want to confess to you that I love you.” Lance said, sniffling as he watched Keith looked at him with wide and surprised eyes.

“Why not now?” Keith asked, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Lance would like to answer two of his questions that he asked before.

Yes, they were warm and they tasted so sweet.

“Do you really want our first confessions to be like this?” Lance asked, making Keith smirk as he went in for another kiss before pulling back.

“I love you,” Keith whispered, making Lance smile until a massive wolf head nestled right on top of his chest. Giving a huff to Keith and Lance for being ignored as he wagged his tail in agitation.

“Whoa, so now you like me?” Lance mused, brushing his fingers through the surprisingly soft fur. Making Keith look at Lance with great confusion.

“What do you mean? Yorak adores you! You’re part of the pack.” Keith explained.

“No, he doesn’t! He wouldn’t even let me pet him!”

“He was being respectful to me since he knew that I was courting you.”

“What? Okay, we’ll go back on that later. He keeps glaring at me!”

“He wasn’t glaring at you. He was watching over you since your my mate.”

“Again, we’ll go back on that. What about the whole dropping dead animals in front of me!”

“Showing you that he could provide for our pack. Especially to the Alpha’s mate.”

“… Your wolf has your social skills. Oh worm, he has your social skills.” Lance groaned, getting Keith to whine. Lance snorted and weakly shoved his hand on the other’s face with a small playful grin on his features.

“Get me some boxers and join me in bed. I’m still really cold.” Lance grumbled, cuddling Yorak who gave happy little whines as he cuddled Lance.

“… About that.”

“Keith, I love you. But, I will murder you if you did something to my underwear.”

* * *

 

Lance had a small feeling that Keith’s wolf was trying to kill everyone.

“Hey Keith, are you sure that Yorak doesn’t have a beef with anyone?” Lance asked, cuddling into the side of his boyfriend as he watched drool drip from Yorak’s mouth. His eyes glowing a bright yellow as he stared at the rest of the team.

“Yeah, Yorak doesn’t have a problem with them,” Keith explained, leaning down to kiss the worry on Lance’s brow away before tightening his hold on the other’s waist. Going back to the conversation he was having with his mother and Shiro.

The two seemingly unaffected by the situation of a growling and very angry looking Yorak staring at the others. Hunk looked like he as about to chant himself away and the youngest Holt sibling looked to be taking the stance a challenge. Coran looked to be shaking in his boots while the two altean women just gave out a long-suffering groan.

All the while Yorak pressed protectively close to Lance and Keith. Ensuring he would protect his Alpha and his Alpha’s mate.

“Hey Lance, would you like some cake?”  
SNARL.

“How about the whole cake? You look like you can have the whole cake!”

“… I can’t tell if this is better or worse.”


End file.
